Like Cinderella
by CananDesign
Summary: Ein Mädchen, eine neue Schule, viele neue Bekanntschaften, doch eine Person, die alles in ihrem Leben auf den Kopf stellt...
1. Prolog

* * *

**Like Cinderella**

**P****rolog**

Was würde passieren, wenn du das sonnige Griechenland verlassen und gegen die verregnete Stadt Seattle umtauschen müsstest?  
Was würde passieren, wenn sich dein Leben drastisch wenden,  
Du vom hässlichen Entlein zum schönsten aller Schwäne und  
Aus Hass Liebe werden würde?  
Ich weiß, was dann passieren würde.  
Eine atemberaubende Liebesgeschichte würde beginnen...

Aus Hass wird Liebe. Ohja, dies betraf auch mich. Obwohl ich fand, dass mein Hass den normalen Hass schon über das tausendfache übertroffen hatte. Wie konnte dann nur daraus Liebe werden? Wie konnte so ein Weltwunder geschehen? Wie können sich zwei Menschen auf einmal so ändern? Ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, was ich meine, aber das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, einer wirklich seeeeeehhhrr lange Geschichte….


	2. Nicht verzagen, Alice Cullen fragen

**N****icht verzagen, Alice Cullen fragen. **

**

* * *

  
**

Oh man, ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Ich saß in einem Flugzeug und war auf dem Weg in ein Internat, dass irgendwo in Washington lag.

"Eine begabten Förderung, nicht jeder kommt dahin", hatte mein Vater mir gesagt.

Ich krallte meine Finger in den Sitz, als das Flugzeug leicht zu rütteln begann. Verdammte Flugangst! Ich schwor mir, dass ich nie wieder mit einem Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Flugzeug fliegen würde.

Als das rütteln nachließ, schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu meinem Vater.

Was sollte er denn nun die ganze Zeit alleine machen? Er konnte morgens nicht einmal alleine seine Socken finden. Und nun, hatte ich ihn ganz alleine gelassen. Ganz alleine in New York.

Ja, mein Vater und ich lebten in New York, in einer Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Da er als Kellner in einem Imbiss arbeitete, hatten wir Glück, dass wir gerade noch um die Runden kamen.

Ich half ab und zu in der kleinen Bibliothek unter unserer Wohnung aus um damit ein bisschen Last von den Schultern meines Vaters zu heben. Wir beide lebten alleine.

Ich hatte keine Mutter. Für mich war sie gestorben.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals und ich versuchte mich mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, als das Flugzeug erneut zu rütteln und dann endlich zu landen begann. Meine Finger hatten schon einen Krampf vom ganzen Festhalten an dem Sitz. Als das Flugzeug endlich stoppte, lockerte ich meinen Griff und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus.

Mein Gepäck war ziemlich schnell da, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich einen kleinen Koffer und einen kleinen Rucksack dabei hatte.

Bevor ich mir ein Taxi suchte, ging ich noch mal schnell auf Toilette. Als ich fertig war, schaute ich kurz in den Spiegel.

Ich sah müde aus. Meine Brille lag leicht schief auf meiner Nase. - Ja ich war eine Brillenträgerin, obwohl ich sie gar nicht brauchte. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber war, wollte ich nicht so auffallen. Ich war schon immer ein verschlossener und ruhiger Typ, obwohl mein Vater Costa das anders sah. Er sagte mir immer, dass ich eigentlich das Temperament meiner Mutter - ich zuckte bei dem Gedanken kurz zusammen - hatte, aber es nicht rauslassen würde. Ich würde es verstecken wollen.

Genau das gleiche sagte auch seine Schwester Elena, die im Gegensatz zu uns, steinreich mit tausenden von Bedienungen in einer prachtvollen Villa in Griechenland lebte. Sie war auch diejenige, die mir die Möglichkeit zu diesem Internat geboten hatte. Nie im Leben hätte Costa so etwas bezahlen können. Mein Vater dankte ihr heute noch, für diese große Geste und für die Unmengen von Geld, die sie dafür investiert hatte. "Es ist nur für ihr Wohl", hatte sie am Telefon gesagt, als mein Vater sich eine Träne vom Gesicht wegwusch. In dem Moment kam wieder der Grieche aus ihm.

Die Griechen taten alles für ihre Familie und gehörten - so wie ich es schon öfters miterlebt hatte - zu den temperamentvollsten und emotionalsten Geschöpfe auf der Welt. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich viel mehr griechisch in meinem Blut hatte, als ich wollte. Ich war genauso ein Familienmensch, emotional und temperamentvoll - wie schon gesagt: mein Vater sagt das immer, obwohl ich das ganz und gar nicht fand -. Mein Äußeres war nichts anderes, als griechisch. Ich war zwar schlank, aber hatte viel zu viele Kurven, vor allem mein Po hatte da sehr viel abgekriegt - zu meinem Leid -.

Da ich nicht auffallen wollte, zog ich mir nie modebewusste oder figurbetonende Kleidung an. Ich bevorzugte lieber alleingelassen zu werden und so wenig wie möglich Aufsehen zu erregen. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, dass ich nicht viele Freunde hatte. "Du baust immer eine Art Schutzschild um dich.", meinte mein Vater.

Ich schaute mich wieder kurz im Spiegel an und zog meinen Zopf fester, der meine dicken, langen, gewellten, braunen Haare zusammenhielt.

Meine Brille richtete ich wieder aufrecht und bemerkte, dass in meinen dunkel-blau-grünen Augen sich die Angst wieder spiegelte. Ohja, ich hatte Angst davor, was mich erwarten würde. Ich hatte Angst vor den Blicken, denen ich so gerne auswich.

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf um damit meine Gedanken wegzudrängen und biss mir kurz auf meine etwas zu vollen Lippen. Dann schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack und meinen kleinen Koffer und ging zu einem Taxi, das genau vor meinen Füßen anhielt. "Zum Morrison-College bitte", sagte ich freundlich zu dem Taxifahrer, der nickte, schmiss meinen Koffer und mein Rucksack einfach in das Taxi - oh man war das schwer, der Taxifahrer hätte mir ruhig helfen können - und quetschte mich dazu. Nach einer halben Stunde waren wir endlich da. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich das weiße, prachtvolle, schloss-ähnliche College sah, wo ich von nun an leben würde.

Ich gab dem Taxifahrer das Geld, dass ich auch von Elena bekommen hatte und schon fuhr er wieder los. Langsam stieg die Nervosität in mir und ich ging in schnellen Schritten über das riesige Geländer. Ein paar Menschen kamen aus dem Gebäude und schon ergatterte ich die von mir so gehassten Blicke.

Können dich nicht einfach weitergehen?, meldete sich mein Unterbewusstsein, wie immer.

Nein anscheinend nicht, redete ich mir selber ein.

Tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich nicht wie ich gegen jemanden stieß.

"Oh Sorry", sagte - nein sang würde eher passen - eine hohe, aber angenehm sanfte Stimme.

Ich schaute das Mädchen an und erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment. Sie sah verblüffend einer Elfe ähnlich.

"Du bist neu hier oder?", fragte sie mich und ich konnte nur ein kurzes Nicken zu Stande bringen.

"Ich bin Alice" Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin und ich nahm sie in meine. "Mein Name ist Stella"

Auf einmal umarmte sie mich und sagte glücklich: "Oh freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Stella. Wir werden uns bestimmt super verstehen. Komm ich zeig dir das Sekretariat. Hoffentlich kommst du in das Zimmer von Rose und mir, wir haben nämlich noch einen Platz frei."

Ein bisschen überfordert und perplext von ihrem Verhalten, konnte ich wieder nur nicken und endlich ließ sie mich los.

Wie konnte man ohne eine Person zu kennen, direkt so herzlich sein? Leicht berührt von ihrem Verhalten, nahm sie mich an meiner Hand und zog mich samt meines Rucksacks und Koffers in das Sekretariat.

Eine ältere Dame lächelte - wahrscheinlich die Sekretärin -, als sie uns kommen sah.

"Mrs. Croul? Das hier ist Stella. Sie ist neu an unserer Schule. Könnte sie vielleicht bei Rose und mir ins Zimmer? Bitte…" Alice schaute Mrs. Croul mit einem Hundebabyblick an.

Mrs. Croul fing an zu lächeln. "Tut mir Leid Alice. Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Estella Vissi?" "Stella", verbesserte ich sie.

Sie hatte sich nun zu mir gewandt und schenkte mir ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Hallo Stella, ich bin Mrs. Croul. Ich bräuchte ein paar Angaben von dir. Könntest du bitte diese Formulare ausfüllen?" Ich nickte - ich weiß ich nickte gerne, so musste ich nicht viel reden, denn wenn ich viel redete, kam oft nur Mist heraus oder einfach nur peinliches. Außerdem wenn ich einmal anfing, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören. -

Ich nahm die Papiere und ein Stift, den Mrs. Croul mir gegeben hatte und füllte alles aus.

Nach 5 Minuten gab ich ihr die Unterlagen, sie bedankte sich, hieß mich herzlich Willkommen und sagte dann: "Dein Zimmer ist oben in der dritten Etage Nummer 1113"

Sie übergab mir den Schlüssel und Alice und ich machten uns auf den Weg.

Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass sie schmollte. "Was ist los?", fragte ich sie ein bisschen besorgt. Denn schließlich war sie von dem einen auf den anderen Moment wie ausgewechselt.

Wieso war ich eigentlich besorgt?

Weil man Alice einfach in sein Herz schließen muss, antwortete eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

"Nun ja, ich dachte du wärst mit uns in ein Zimmer gekommen. Jetzt musst du zu den 'Plastik-Püppchen'." Sie machte komische Fingerbewegungen, als sie den Namen aussprach. "Plastik-Püppchen?" Sie nickte und sah mich bemitleidend an.

"Sie sind die beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule. Also, sie denken sie wären es. Eine sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus, aber die anderen sind nur die Kopie von ihr. Nehm dich vor allem vor Christina in acht. Sie ist wirklich eine hinterlistige und schlüpfrige Kuh. Sozusagen die Anführerin der Gruppe. Das Schlimme ist ja auch noch, dass mein Bruder Edward.." Was? Alice hatte noch einen Bruder? "…mit ihr zusammen ist. Echt nervig."

Alice verdrehte die Augen. Ich musste grinsen. Sie war wirklich auf ihre eigen Art und Weise zauberhaft.

Endlich waren wir in der dritten Etage angekommen, standen vor Raum 1113 und ich konnte schon lautes Mädchengegackere hören.

Ohja, da erwartete mich ja wirklich einiges.

Viel Spaß

Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. , konterte ich der Stimme, die zu jeder Sache sein Kommentar abgeben musste.

"Habe keine Angst. Mein Zimmer ist direkt daneben. Wenn du etwas brauchst, einfach klopfen. Ich muss dann mal los und nicht verzagen, immer schön Alice fragen." Grinsend umarmte sie mich schnell und ging - oder sollte ich lieber tanzen sagen - in das neben Zimmer. Nun stand ich alleine vor meiner zukünftigen Zimmertür und lauschte dem Gekreische von Mädchenstimmen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, biss mir kurz auf meine Lippe - das musste ich immer machen, wenn ich nervös war - und klopfte an der Tür.


End file.
